


The Space Between

by Pandorah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, It's So Obvious, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Shiro/Keith - Freeform, Slight Canon Divergence, blowjob, everyone knows except Shiro and Keith, they are so dense, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorah/pseuds/Pandorah
Summary: Things go mostly as in canon except when Allura puts Shiro's soul back into him, he and Keith finally act on their feelings for each other. No one is surprised.





	1. After the battle with Zarkon

It had already been a month since the battle with Zarkon finished but Keith refused to believe that Shiro was gone. The debris from the battle was getting more and more spread out as time went on but that didn't matter to him. He would never stop looking for the one who meant more than anything to him. His hands clenched the controls tightly and he cursed, tears burning in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. If he cried then it would be like admitting that Shiro was gone.

Keith pulled his helmet off and set it to the side then switched the incoming calls to audio only so he wouldn't have to worry about being interrupted. He felt like he was suffocating so he stripped out of his armor down to his clothes, and then let his eyes fall closed as he took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. The pained weight in his chest did not lessen but he felt like he could breathe a bit easier now. As he sat there in silence contemplating on what to do next, a shiver when down his spine when a familiar warmth enveloped him. His eyes flew wide and he looked around the cabin only to find himself still alone.

"Shiro?" he let out a frustrated growl when there was no response and kicked the console then winced. "Sorry buddy, I shouldn't take my anger out on you," he said as he rubbed where he kicked. "I just wish you'd talk to me and tell me what happened to Shiro. He was right here...how can he have just disappeared?" he leaned forward and put his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he fought back the sob that was desperately trying to claw its way out of his chest. He leaned back in his seat and stared vacantly out the front window.

"We may have defeated Zarkon but this war isn't over yet. I know you said you wanted me to lead them but I can't. I'm no leader and I'm just going to let everyone down. We need you back. I need you back. I can't do this without you, Shiro."

The warmth from before came back and surrounded him like a large pair of arms. It was soothing and calming and he could almost swear he heard Shiro whisper "It will be okay." but it was all in his head. Keith's eyes fell closed as he turned his focus to the familiar feeling around him. He felt fingers that weren't there brushing through his hair and a rogue tear slid down his cheek.

"I love you Shiro."

The warmth around him suddenly felt surprised and then incredibly happy. Keith didn't know how he was feeling these things from nothing, but he knew something was there. Maybe it was Black? He had not been the Black Paladin for long yet but they were bonding quickly. Maybe it too missed Shiro? As he sat there and lost himself in the memory of Shiro the warmth started to feel a bit more focused. He imagined Shiro stroking his cheek with the back of his fingers before a finger slid slowly across his lower lip. Keith opened his mouth on instinct and imagined he heard the other Paladin chuckle. The phantom touches continued until Keith was squirming and whimpering in his seat. 

One particularly solid touch had him arching with a groan. He cracked his eyes open and saw his own hand wrapped around his cock; he didn't even know when he'd taken himself out of his pants. Already lost to the sensation, he worked his hand over himself climbing quickly towards his release. His other hand squeezed his balls before his fingers dipped down and pressed against his entrance. He whimpered and arched in his seat, wanting more but knowing he wouldn't get it. A few more strokes and he was crying out Shiro's name. His body shook as his orgasm ripped through him and a sob finally managed to escape. 

His eyes slowly opened and he swore he saw Shiro reflected in the glass in front of him. His head whipped around but he was alone and Shiro was gone. He looked down at his hand and scowled at the mess even as his cheeks burned with embarrassment at what he did. He got up from his seat and poked around in the storage area for a cloth to clean himself up with.

Finally with a sigh of defeat he returned to his chair and pulled all his armor back on. He turned everything back on that he had shut off for privacy and was relieved to know there were no angry or concerned messages waiting for him.

"This is Keith. There is nothing out here; I'm heading back."


	2. Shiro is a silver fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds Shiro's soul in the void of the consciousness of the Black Lion. Allura does her thing and things happen how they were meant to.

The paladins stood gathered around Allura and Shiro where he lay on the floor in front of the black lion. Everyone looked worried but hopeful that their leader would return to them soon. Keith was kneeling by Shiro's side with his fists clenched tightly on his lap. His heart was pounding so loud in his chest that he was sure Allura could hear it.

"This is the only way. I have to try it if it will save Shiro." Allura put all her focus on putting Shiro's soul into the body of the clone that lay on the floor. The group watched as his hair slowly turned fully white and Allura drooped a moment later when she finished. "He's alive but weak. Hopefully it will take."

Keith pulled Shiro into his arms as he looked down at the man's face. Relief flooded him when grey eyes slowly opened and looked up at him.

"Welcome back." Keith said with a soft smile.

"Keith, you found me."

"Yeah."

The others cheered at seeing Shiro wake even though he passed out a moment later. He was alive and that is what mattered. Keith and Lance carried Shiro to one of the healing pods and put him inside so that he could start regaining his strength. The others all wished Shiro luck and fast healing before they left. Keith and Allura remained there.

"Keith, I know that you are worried but there is nothing more we can do right now." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You must be exhausted. Please go to your room and get some rest. The pod will alert me if something goes wrong."

Keith stared down at Shiro for a moment longer before letting out a sigh. He did not want to leave Shiro's side but she was right. He was barely keeping his eyes open. "Yeah, alright."  
~~~~~

The following day while Keith and Allura were standing over the pod, Allura looked sad. The vitals and stats on the pod were dropping into the red zone and starting to flash with warning. Shiro made a pained sound inside the pod and was starting to sweat.

"The body is rejecting Shiro's spirit. He's dying." Allura took a step back and Lance put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. Pidge and Hunk were holding each other's arms with wide panicked eyes.

"But it is his body, that doesn't make any sense!" Pidge said angrily. "It shouldn't matter that it's a clone, it is still Shiro!"

"No!" Keith pressed his hands to the shield. "Shiro, wake up! Please." he felt the tears stinging his eyes and he lowered his head to the shield. "You can't die!" he pounded the shield in frustration.

There was movement inside the pod and suddenly all of Shiro's vitals spiked back up into the safe ranges. Shiro let out a gasp and arched a bit inside. Keith stood up and watched with wide eyes as the shield dropped and Shiro opened his eyes. He slowly sat up in the pod and looked around at the others, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted, then smiled.

"Shiro, how do you feel?" Allura asked. Her eyes were wide with shock and happiness at the sudden turn around.

Shiro looked down at himself, noting his missing artificial arm, then stretched a bit. "Pretty good actually. I haven't felt this good in awhile." He was a little dizzy as his memories were trying to sync up from what the clone experienced and his own. He blinked a few times more before looking at Keith and reaching over to squeeze his hand. "Thank you." He slowly got to his feet and immediately found himself pulled into a group hug.

"Shiroooo!" Hunk wailed, never afraid to show tears. "You had us all worried man! I'm going to make a big dinner tonight to celebrate."

"Oh yes, a welcome back party would be a fantastic idea!" Coran said and twirled his mustache. "We could use a boost in morale and that would be the perfect thing."

When Shiro was finally let out of the group hug, he kept his arm around Keith and spoke quietly. "I remember what you said. I want to talk to you alone later."

Before Keith could question what Shiro was talking about, the other man let him go.  
~~~~~

A few hours later and the dining hall was filled with friends and family as they celebrated Shiro's true return back to them. Krolia and Kolivan had joined them as well. The table was filled with many different types of foods and sweets made by Hunk. Coran had found some music and that played through the speakers while everyone talked about past and current events. Keith was sitting beside Shiro at the table and found it hard to keep his eyes off of the man. Shiro kept bringing his hand up to his hair and it made Keith chuckle.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it, it looks fine." Keith assured and smirked when Shiro blushed a bit. 

Shiro frowned. "It makes me look like an old man."

"More like a silver fox." Shiro's eyes widened and he smirked and Matt was snorting behind his hand. Keith realized what he said and now he was the one blushing. "It suits you." he mumbled.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment before that silence was broken by Hunk.

"Hey, who's ready for some cake!" the man set a large cake down on the table beside Shiro with a grin. "You're the man of the hour so you should do the honor of cutting it!"

"Isn't that more of a wedding tradition?" Pidge asked as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Huh? This is how my family does it! On birthdays too." Hunk passed Shiro a knife and pushed some plates towards him.

Shiro cut into the chocolate cake and he grinned when strawberries appeared in the filling. "How did you know what my favorites are?"

Hunk winked. "Secret."

"I told him." Matt said and stuck his tongue out at the look Hunk gave him. "Now hurry up and cut that cake so we can eat it!"

Shiro quickly cut up the cake and they all passed the plates around the table until they all had a piece. They all made pleased sounds when they took their first bites and Hunk grinned with pride.

"This is my grandmother's recipe. It's never failed to please a crowd." He took a large bite of his own piece making a mess. "So good!"

Keith poked at his cake and dug out the strawberries from the center then tried to stealthily deposit them on Shiro's plate without him noticing. He of course was caught.

"What's wrong, don't like strawberries Keith?"

He blushed a little. "That's not it. They're your favorite right?"

Shiro opened his mouth to say more but just gave him a smile instead. As he looked up he happened to catch Matt's eye. The man was hiding a smirk behind his hand and looking between him and Keith. Shiro cleared his throat and went back to eating his cake. He knew exactly what was going through his friend's head at that moment.

"So Shiro, I was wondering. You were conscious while in the Black Lion right? Does that mean you could see and hear us or were you only in that void place?" Pidge asked around a mouthful of cake.

"Well it was a bit of both. Mostly I was only in the void but sometimes I could poke through and see and hear everything. I tried to reach out to Keith to let him know I was there, but he never heard me. Not until more recently anyway. It's because of that that I was able to come back."

"I'm sorry I couldn't figure out what you were saying before." Lance wailed for the dozenth time since Shiro had first mentioned it earlier.

"Weren't you bored in there?" Matt stuffed his mouth full of the cake. 

Shiro shrugged. "I was more frustrated than anything. I could only watch and do nothing to help you out when you needed me." the second part said to Keith.

Keith suddenly stood up from the table fast enough that he made everything rattle. "Sorry." he said then mumbled something about the bathroom before leaving the dining hall quickly.

"I wonder what that was about?" Lance frowned.

"I think I have an idea." Shiro said and stood up from the table.

"He's probably mad at himself for not being able to hear Shiro calling him sooner." Krolia said, knowing how her son was. "They were more connected than anyone."

"I'll go talk to him."

The others watched as Shiro left to go after Keith, Matt mouthing 'good luck' and giving a thumbs up to him as he left. Shiro fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Shiro headed down the hall in the direction he thought Keith had gone in. Sure enough he found the other man pacing around the lounge and muttering to himself. He looked up when Shiro entered the room and his face turned beat red. He quickly turned his back to Shiro.

Shiro walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and pressed gently until the other turned to face him. "Are you trying to avoid me now?"

"What? No, I'm just...I just needed to stretch my legs a bit."

Shiro hummed. "No matter how long it took, you did hear me. You still saved me Keith." his hand left the other's shoulder to reach up and brush fingers across his cheek. "I remember what you said."

He told himself that he should move but his feet refused to listen. Instead, much to his embarrassment, he found himself leaning into the hand on his cheek. "You said that before. What do you mean?"

"You said that you loved me."

Keith's whole body went ridged and he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Uh, right. Back at the facility when we were fighting."

Shiro's hand moved back to tuck some hair behind Keith's ear. "And before that too. Did you mean what you said?"

He was trembling a bit with nerves now. "You heard that? Did you, uh, did you...see anything then too?" his cheeks were now as red as the lion he used to pilot. He peeked a look up at Shiro's eyes and nearly whimpered. 

Shiro's eyes had darkened and his pupils were blown. He leaned closer to Keith and brushed his lips over an ear. "I did. Now answer my question. Did you mean what you said when you said that you loved me?"

Keith took a deep breath as he met Shiro's eyes. "Yes. I love you...more than anything."

"Good." Shiro's mouth descended then and claimed Keith's lips in a hard kiss. The smaller man whimpered and clutched at his jacket which only made Shiro deepen the kiss. When the kiss broke Keith was looking dazed and flushed. "I love you too Keith."

A loud 'whoop' came from the hall and both men turned to look to see their friends all falling in through the doorway and landing in a pile of arms and legs on the floor.

"It's about time!" Lance shouted.

"You two are slower than molasses going uphill in January!" from Hunk.

Matt was grinning and slapping his sister on the back. "You owe me ten dollars!"

"I was beginning to worry myself." Allura said after stepping into the room having managed to avoid getting caught in the pile.

"Wait, were we not supposed to notice?" Coran asked as he crawled out from under the pile.

Shiro and Keith looked at each other with wide eyes before they both started laughing.

"Was it really that obvious?" Keith asked and moved to take a step away from Shiro but the other man had wrapped his arm around his waist and refused to let him.

Allura giggled. "You were certainly obvious with your affection Keith, you wear your heart on your sleeve. Shiro was the one I was unsure about."

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks turned pink. "I may have always been a bit slow with these things." he thought about when he and Adam where together. The other had finally gotten frustrated with how dense Shiro was and asked him out himself. 

"That's because you are always focusing on your work even when you should be taking a break and resting. Though I guess you are taking a proper break tonight." she smiled at the two of them unable to hold back a laugh when Keith buried his face in his hands.

"We actually are not done talking yet so if the rest of you could please give us some privacy?" Shiro asked.

"No problem. I think there is still some cake left calling our names." Allura then shooed everyone out of the lounge, dragging Lance out by the collar when he tried to stay behind to listen. She then shut the door behind them.

"Don't be too rough with him Shiro!" Matt yelled through the door and Shiro face palmed as he turned even brighter red.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Keith looked up at Shiro then. "You said you had more to talk to me about?"

"Yeah." Shiro let go of Keith's waist and went to sit down on one of the couches. He then patted the spot beside him. When Keith made to sit there, he instead pulled the other man down onto his lap and moved so he was sitting between his legs. His arm wrapped firmly around the smaller man's waist.

"Shiro?" Keith turned his head to look back at Shiro who only smiled. His cheeks were still heated from before and they burned as Shiro pulled him back to rest against his chest.

"I couldn't touch you the last time so let me touch you now." Shiro spoke against Keith's ear while the hand around his waist slid up his body until it reached his face. "I tried so hard to touch you then. Did you really not feel anything? You certainly were acting like you did." his teeth nipped at the barred skin of his neck before he placed a soothing kiss there.

"You mean back in the lion?" Keith sucked in a breath at the feel of Shiro's teeth on his neck and his hand darted up to wind his fingers through his hair. "I felt...something. A warmth? It was all around me like a blanket and made me feel safe and wanted."

"Hm. And you were imagining that it was me touching you? What was I doing exactly?"

Keith did not hesitate to put Shiro's hand exactly where he wanted it. He pulled off his shirt before he grabbed Shiro's hand and put it on his chest over one of his nipples. "You were teasing me here." He whimpered when Shiro dragged his callused hand over the hardened nipple before pinching it. "Y-yeah, like that."

Shiro continued to use his fingers to torment Keith's nipples, wishing he had both hands to use to make this better, but the smaller man was enjoying it enough as made evident by the bulge in his pants. He was rocking his ass back into Shiro's own hardening cock and it made him groan and nip at the other's still barred neck. His hand began to slide slowly down Keith's body until he reached his pants. 

Keith sucked in a breath waiting. "Sh-Shiro...please, touch me."

Shiro couldn't deny him. His hand slid the last bit lower to fondle the bulge in his pants. Keith arched unashamedly into his hand.

"Please Shiro. I want..."

Shiro chuckled. "I know but I've only got the one hand now so you're going to have to help me out here. Or I could just tease you all night, either is fine with me." He honestly would spend all night just touching Keith like how he only imagined in his dreams, making the man fall apart under his touch over and over again.

Keith got up off of Shiro's lap and smiled. "I'd love to strip you down but maybe we should go to one of our rooms instead? Anyone could come in here and not to mention we don't have any er, supplies here." 

Not caring that he was now shirtless, he grabbed Shiro's hand and pulled him up off the couch and then out the lounge door. He continued to pull the man behind him down the hall and decided that he bring them to Shiro's room. Before they reached the room, Keith found himself pinned against the wall and his mouth quickly covered. He groaned into Shiro's demanding kiss and his whole body arched up against him. When Shiro broke the kiss, he was grinning.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Don't ever apologize for kissing me." 

They made it quickly the last few feet to Shiro's door and Keith unlocked it easily having been programmed in as an allowed guest. The door had just barely finished closing behind them before Keith was pushing Shiro up against it and clawed the shirt from his body. Shiro chuckled and leaned down to meet his mouth and moaned happily as he let the other take control of the kiss. They stayed like that for a minute just holding each other and kissing before Keith started to grow impatient. His mouth left Shiro's and began to kiss his way down his body while his hands moved down to undo his pants. His intentions were obvious even before he dropped to his knees.

"I've never done this before so it might not be very good." his hands started tugging Shiro's pants down but he stopped when the other put his hand on his.

"Keith, I'm happy that you are trying to please me but I don't want you to force yourself into doing anything you aren't ready for. We have all the time to get used to this and figure out our boundaries. I'm not in any rush." his hand lifted to brush across Keith's flushed cheek.

"I want to do this." Keith leaned up and nuzzled his face into Shiro's crotch, smiling when the man sucked in a sharp breath. "Pleas let me?"

Shiro let out a curse. "I can't say no to you when you're looking at me like that." his hips pressed forward a bit on their own as Keith teased him. "Let's go to the bed first though."

"Alright." 

Keith got up from his knees and headed towards Shiro's bed on the other side of the room. When he turned around, he found that Shiro had already stripped out of the rest of his clothes and now stood before him completely naked and exposed. The scars that littered his body did not take away from the attraction but added to it. They showed that Shiro was strong and had survived a lot of battles. The muscles that covered his body were earned through dedicated training and hard work. His cock was fully hard and stood proudly from his body, bigger than average but Keith was not surprised.

"Fuck." Keith didn't realize he'd even said it out loud until Shiro chuckled and his face turned a bit pink.

"Are you just going to stare or are we going to pick up where we left off?" Shiro walked the last few steps to the bed until he was looking down at Keith. He leaned down enough to nuzzle his ear. "I believe there was something that you wanted to do to me?"

Those words snapped Keith out of his trance and he gave a bit of a growl as he grabbed Shiro and pushed him down onto the bed. Shiro laughed and crawled backwards so he was fully on it but then held up a hand when Keith made to follow.

"You need to finish getting undressed first." While Keith did that, Shiro rolled over onto his side to reach his bedside table. He dug around in the drawer until he managed to find a small bottle of lube. Thankfully it was still full as he had not done anything like this, either alone or with someone else, in quite awhile. He set it on the bed beside him and then held out his hand to Keith.

After stripping out of the rest of his clothes, Keith crawled up the bed and over Shiro until their mouths met. Their bodies were pressed flushed together and they both groaned into each other’s mouths as their hard cocks rubbed together. Keith nipped Shiro's lower lip before he began kissing down the man's jaw. When he nipped at his pulse point, Shiro groaned and wound his hand into Keith's dark hair. Keith took it as invitation to continue to nip and suck at that spot until he'd left a dark and obvious bruise there. He lifted his head and grinned at his work.

Shiro curled his fingers tighter into Keith's hair and smiled. "Did you just mark me?" at the look he received he chuckled. "I'm already yours, you don't need to do that."

"Yes I do." Keith kissed Shiro deeply until the other man moaned beneath him. "I want everyone else to know it too. I've waited so long for this...never thought it would actually happen."

"How long-"

"Years. I've loved you for years, Shiro. When I was younger it was as a friend, then as a brother. I don't know when it changed into what it is now, but I know it's been years." Another kiss. "And now I finally have you." 

"Yeah," Shiro sucked in a breath when one of Keith's hands slide down his body to grip his cock firmly in hand then began to stroke slowly. "Do what you want, I'm yours."

Keith gave Shiro another kiss before his lips were once again traveling down the man's body. He placed kisses on every scar that he came across as well as leaving nips and new kiss marks on the way down, his hand continuing to slowly stroke him as he did so. When he was kneeling between Shiro's legs, he looked up and a slow grin spread across his lips. Shiro's eyes were already glazed over and he was breathing fast. A flush was permanently on his cheeks now and he groaned as his hips rocked up into Keith's hand.

Without waiting any longer, Keith ducked his head down and took Shiro into his mouth as far as he could all in one go. The sound Shiro made had Keith chuckling around him which made the other make more noise and start squirming. The fingers in his hair tightened for a moment but then just held him. When Keith peeked up at Shiro as he slowly slid up, the other could barely hold his gaze before his head fell back and a long groan escaped his throat. Keith took it as encouragement that he was on the right track and began to work his mouth over him. Whenever he was all the way down he made sure to hum and when he was all the way up his tongue ran around the sensitive head or dove into the slit to draw out as many sounds from Shiro that he could.

"I thought you said...you've never done this before?" Shiro asked between groans and shaky breathing.

Keith popped off him for a moment and grinned while his hand continued to stroke him. "I haven't but I've dreamed about it a lot. Is it okay?" his tongue ran down Shiro's length before sucking at the base of his cock over his balls. 

"Sh-shit!" Shiro choked on his words for a moment and his hips rocked as some precome slid down his cock where Keith immediately lapped it up. "Yeah, feels amazing." he finally managed to get out and smiled.

Keith squeezed him firmly before letting go of him. "Pass me the lube." 

Shiro tossed it to him and then shifted on the bed, spreading his legs a bit more for more access, offering himself. When Keith's cheeks turned pink he raised a brow. "Is everything okay?"

He leaned forward and kissed Shiro's hip. "Yeah, I just..." he eyed the man in front of him up slowly until he reached the grey eyes again, his own blown wide with his desire. "I've just been dreaming of this for so long that I'm a bit overwhelmed. I also, I mean if it's okay, I want you in me Shiro."

Shiro groaned as he sat up quickly and yanked Keith up for a kiss. "I can definitely do that. You just seemed pretty confident and like you wanted to be in control."

Keith chuckled. "Oh we can do that after, but right now I want you to pound me into this mattress and make me scream your name."

Shiro rolled them over with a growl that had Keith laughing as he wrapped his arms around the other man. His mouth was then devouring him like a starving man and he didn't let up in his kiss until Keith had surrendered and melted in his arms. "You want everyone to hear you?"

"I want them to know who it is that is making me feel that good. I want them to know that I'm yours." Keith was panting from the intense kissing but he had nothing to complain about. Shiro was an amazing kisser. He pulled Shiro down for more kisses until the other man laughed and sat up.

"You're so greedy."

"For you, yes." Keith grabbed the bottle of lube from where he'd dropped it and squirted some into his hand. When he reached down between his legs, Shiro grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Wait, let me do it?" after a nod, Shiro smiled and swiped the lube off Keith's fingers with his own, then pressed a digit to Keith's hole. He sucked in a breath as it pressed inside, unable to stop the groan that left him. He was so hot and tight around his finger that he could only imagine what it was going to feel like once he was buried to the hilt inside. His cock twitched between his legs. "Fuck."

This time Keith laughed. "Eager are we?" 

"For you, yes." he said mimicking his response from moments ago. His finger continued to work Keith open for a moment longer before he slid in another. His eyes moved up to watch his lovers reaction as he did so wanting to make sure he wasn't in any pain. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, you're fingers are just bigger than mine are." Keith shuddered as the slid in and out of him while gently stretching. He groaned when Shiro brushed his prostate. "There! Do it again." He began pushing himself down onto Shiro's fingers as they hit the spot inside him with a few more thrusts. He let out a whine when Shiro stopped.

"Do you think you can get me some more lube?"

It took a moment for Keith to register Shiro's words which made the other chuckle. He sat up as much as he could and grabbed the bottle to squirt more into his waiting fingers.

"Sorry, this would be faster if I had both my hands." he frowned as he worked three fingers into Keith now. He paused when a hand touched his chest.

"You don't need it, Shiro. You're perfect just how you are. Besides, you don't hear me complaining do you?" a loud moan followed his words as Shiro curled his fingers inside and rubbed hard against his prostate. "Fuck! Oh fuck Shiro, please!"

Shiro shuddered as Keith's nails curled into his chest. "Be patient, I don't want to hurt you."

Keith's eyes traveled down the body in front of him to Shiro's hard cock. "Yeah, good point." he reached out and gave Shiro a firm squeeze. "You are pretty hung." he chuckled and kissed Shiro's burning cheek before stuffing a pillow under himself and laying back. "I'm about ready for you though, hurry."

Shiro didn't stop gently working Keith open until he was satisfied he wouldn't cause him any pain. He slicked himself before pressing firmly against the waiting hole. "You ready?"

"I've been ready for this for years. Please Shiro, don't make me wait any longer."

With that Shiro began to push into Keith's body slowly. They both groaned along with the movement and cursed when Shiro was fully seated within him. Shiro was leaning forward now with one arm on the bed to hold himself up off Keith as much as he could but Keith soon wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down for a kiss. They kissed for a minute to give Keith time to adjust before he gently rocked his hips to let Shiro know it was okay to move. Shiro pulled out slowly and then slid all the way back in a bit faster than the first time. Again he pulled out slowly before going in faster and Keith's hands scrambled for purchase on him finding their place on his back.

"You feel so good." Shiro moaned against Keith's ear as he continued to rock his hips into him. He kept up the slow pace but his thrusts in were becoming harder.

"More." Keith met Shiro's thrusts with his own and his eyes rolled back as Shiro's cock just brushed past his prostate. "Shiro please, more."

Keith saw that Shiro was starting to shake from holding himself up with one hand and trying to thrust properly at the same time. He put his hands on Shiro's chest and gently pushed him until he realized what Keith wanted. Shiro rolled them onto their sides and used his now free hand to hold Keith's leg up high on his side while he started thrusting again. Keith tightened his leg around Shiro and rocked into him, moaning at the friction his cock was receiving where it was pressed between their bodies. Shiro's hand came up to cup Keith's cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss. While they kissed Keith ran his hands down Shiro's back to grip his ass tightly and pull him as tight against him as possible.

Shiro chuckled into his mouth. "Still not enough for you?" one particular deep thrust from him had Keith yelling out and a long moan followed. He looked at Shiro through half open eyes and a wide smile. "You look so beautiful like this." he kissed him again as the other's cheeks turned darker at the compliment. Shiro shifted a bit and Keith moaned again as all the thrusts began to directly hit his prostate.

"Sh-Shiro, I'm close." 

He groaned as Keith clenched around him and from the feeling of the nails on his back. "Yeah, me too."

They both began to move faster then, the sounds of their heavy breathing and moans filling their room as their bodies made wet sounds. Shiro's mouth moved down to nip at Keith's neck while his hand slide down between their bodies to take his cock in hand and began to stroke him.

"Aah!" Keith dug his nails into Shiro's lower back where his hands were resting as his whole body arched into the other man's touch. His hips rocked quickly back against Shiro's cock and then up into the hand that was stroking him. "Shiro!" with a cry of his lovers name, Keith let go as he came, his release coating both of them.

Shiro let out a strangled growl as Keith's orgasm caused him to tighten and clench around him. He continued to thrust into the tight heat as he climbed towards his own release. "Keith, so good. You're so good for me." he panted against Keith's mouth, too focused on what he was doing to be able to properly kiss him. Keith continued to help Shiro with moving despite being a bit over sensitive. A few more thrusts and Shiro was groaning his release.

The two of them lay there sharing each other's breath as they calmed down, then looked at each other and started laughing.

"Why did we wait so long to do this?" Keith leaned forward to claim Shiro's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Like the others said, we are pretty dense sometimes." Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith and held him tight, then made a face and looked down between them. "Oh. We should probably clean up or we'll be stuck together."

"Would that really be so bad?" Keith's mouth moved down to nip at the mark he'd left on Shiro's neck. He then whimpered as Shiro pulled slowly out of him.

"It would certainly make fighting more difficult."

"Not to mention we would have to listen to Lance's comments." they both made a face at that.

Shiro gave Keith another kiss before sitting up in the bed and swinging his legs over the side to get up.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." Keith blushed when Shiro just raised a brow in question. "Um, I kinda scratched your back up pretty good."

He grinned as the words stroked his ego. "That just means I made you feel really good, right?"

Keith chuckled as he got up, wincing as his legs wobbled and then squirmed a bit. He could feel Shiro's release leaking out of him and starting to run down his legs. Before he could say anything, Shiro had found a towel and went over to start cleaning him off. He dropped to his knees with a smirk. Keith shivered as the cloth moved over his sensitive skin then let out a gasp as Shiro's mouth latched onto his hip where he sucked a deep purple mark into it. There were more across his chest, neck, and shoulder where he'd been paying attention to earlier. A soft moan escaped his lips as Shiro slid the cloth between his ass cheeks to clean up what he could.

"Sh-shower?" Keith bit his lip and his eyes fell shut as he focused on the feeling of Shiro's touch.

"Mm, good idea. Hopefully the others are still in the dining hall." he quickly wiped himself off before tossing the towel into a basket to the side. "I wish we had our own bathrooms."

They pulled on their pants before they left Shiro's room and headed for the showers. Thankfully they were just down the hall and they did not see anyone on the way there. When they got there they found a sign hanging on the door that said 'Congratulations!' followed by small comments from each of their friends.

"Like I'd touch your soap!" Keith cringed at Lance's comment. He face palmed at Coran's 'please exercise caution. Shower floors are slippery when wet.' "I think I'm going to die from embarrassment." 

Shiro chuckled as he read Allura's. "Looks like we need to make this a fast one. The others are expecting us to go back to the party." he took Keith's hand as they entered the showers, giving him a kiss on the cheek as they did so. "There's no need to pout, Keith. We have all the time we want later. Between missions anyway."

Keith's eyes dropped a bit and he sighed. "Right." he was not looking forward to the conversation they'd need to have regarding their relationship and everything else that was still going on. He decided to ignore those thoughts for now and instead smiled. "I am washing you."

"Why do you look so happy about that?"

"Because it means I get to rub my hands all over your body."

"Good point. I'll do you."

"I certainly hope so."

"That's not exactly what I meant!" Shiro said with a laugh even as his cheeks turned pink. "Did you see the time limit on the sign? According to that, we've got fifteen minutes before someone comes looking for us."

Keith was about to say that the doors lock but with Pidge around they may as well not exist. "Fine, let's hurry then."

When they finally returned to the dining hall they were greeted with cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter since it is set in a different time than the next which is much longer.


End file.
